Shooting Comet
by Rain and Sunshine
Summary: Two friends lie waiting for a celestial show until a rouge comet takes them into a whole different world that Amy knows too well. Will love blossom, or will it be cut off? Who the f- knows? OCX Wolfram ConradX OC. Enjoy loves and Wolfram's brethren.
1. Friends and Fire a lovely Combination

**Ello there! This is my first fanfic EVER (be afraid), so it may be raw around the edges, but it will get better later on. If it doesn't, I welcome all flamers to burn this mother fricker to the ground. Ah, and Reeves, Happy Birthday man. I hope you enjoy the story. Anywho, the first chapter is basically character development. I, like so many readers out there, absolutely hate Mary Sues. So, I made MARY JANES! (be very afraid) Enjoy the chapter loves, and please review. Including flamers, cause we all know that Wolfy runs in your blood. SO LET HIM OUT!**

**Love and Daggers, Rain and Sunshine**

* * *

Chapter 1

Hundreds of miles in outer space, a comet raced across the galaxy, leaving a ghostly trail behind it, bringing along a dark corridor of anonymity and animation. (If the reader wishes, literally.) The body of the comet burned white hot with an intense zeal that burned with the passion of supernatural power, currently unknown to the human race and beyond. But just only…

Down below, the stars winked innocently up in the dark sky, and a cool whispering breeze flitted through the trees. In the far distance, traveling cars could be heard driving by and somewhere nearby music throbbed against the walls of a neighbor's house, trying to escape into the freedom the outside promised. Lying on the cold earth about a half mile away laid two friends staring up at the heavens, wondering why their love lives sucked.

The smallest one had straight, dirty blonde hair that was fanned out across the blanket they were laying on. Bright hazel eyes gazed up at the stars, and a small smile played across her lips. She was wearing a pink sweater that had gold and bright blue hearts printed on it, and worn out blue jeans that showed all the right curves. Over her sweater she wore a long, leather jacket that reached down to her ankles. Around her neck, she wore a silver chained necklace with a red elliptical jewel pendent that gleamed in the moonlight.

Directly across from her is her friend, completely different in appearance than the first. She had brown, wavy hair that reached a little over her shoulders, brown-green eyes that looked thoughtfully up at the heavens. She was wearing a dark T-shirt that said in red, bold letters **DISTRICT 12 TRIBUTE**, and faded blue jeans that have seen better days. Like her friend, she was wearing a black leather jacket, and around her neck was a silver necklace, but unlike her friend, it had a deep blue stone instead.

As the two girls watched the heavens become darker, the blonde's watch beeped ten times to signal the late hour, the brunette gave a sigh and tilted her head to look at her friend.

"Amy, the comet isn't coming. Even if it does come it's going to be so far off that all we will see is a star with a smudge behind it. We should go back to your house."

Amy rolled onto her stomach and gave her best friend a playfully stern look.

"Now, now, Vlad, is this doubt I hear? Ye have little faith!"

Vlad rolls her eyes at Amy. It was always like this. Every time Vlad hears any promises of shooting stars or rare celestial sightings, she and Amy camp outside for hours to see a glimpse of something magical. However, this time the roles were switched. Amy had to drag Vlad out of her realm of self-pity and despair (Breakups suck.) and get her to do something that was healthy (our language for abnormal) and fun (that does not include daggers.)

"No, it's not that. I guess I'm tired of waiting around for a shooting star to pass by. I'm tired of waiting for something to wish on."

Amy gives her an obdurate look, all signs of mirth and lightness gone. "Well, perhaps you're placing too much hope on the heavens."

Vlad covers her eyes, hiding the pain surfacing inside of them. "Or perhaps I place too much hope in things period."

Amy suddenly sits up and smacks Vlad's arm. "Baka! He was no good for you! He didn't deserve you; he never did! You need to get over him, Vlad. He is not coming back. I'm sure that if you give someone else a chance-."

Vlad abruptly bolts up and glares at Amy. "Hark who's talking. I'm not the one who was waiting for a phone call- I'm not-." Vlad starts to stutter, and out of frustration punches her thigh.

Amy's eyes narrowed in anger, hurt and upset that her best friend would bring up something so personal when she was only trying to help. Then her pretty hazel eye softens as Vlad continues to try to make coherent words through her anger. She always starts to stutter when she gets upset or excited, and besides, Amy did started it in a way by bringing her out here where she knew that once sweet memories became bitter in a matter of minutes.

Amy reaches over and stills Vlad's hands, flattening them over her thighs. "Vlady…"

Vlad shakes her head. "Don't say it. I'm the one who is sorry, Amy. You really are trying to help, and you are." Vlad looks up at her friend and smiles. I'm a jerk, she thinks as she looks up at her friend's gentle and concerned face. She is only trying to help. It's not her fault I don't want to be here. I have to stop acting like this is all about me. Grow up chicka!

"I know that he isn't coming back. Even if he did, I don't think I could take him back. He's like…" Vlad's voice trails off, and her brow creases as she tries to find a good descriptive way to describe her ex-boyfriend.

"Saralegui?" suggests Amy. She shudders as she states the sentences. Gosh I HATE that guy! He's such a bitch, thinks Amy as the image of the devil himself flits across her mind. He looks like a guy who is pretending to be a girl to get guys. Ick! Amy violently shakes her head, trying to get rid of that haunted face.

Vlad tilts back her head and laughs. "There we go. Perfect name! Eh, are you ok?" Amy was now banging her head against the ground.

"IT BURNS!" Amy moans as she continues to pound her head into the ground. How could something so fictional freak a girl so much? (If you seen how Saralegui looks and acts, you would understand poor Amy's seizures.)

Vlad watches her friend go at it for a moment, shaking her head in amusement. She knew only one solution to this matter, and that was the image of a blond, green eyed prince charming (Harr de harr). Vlad digs her cell phone out from her jeans pocket, looks through her folder of pictures, and thrusts the phone into her friend's face.

Amy gold eyes slide down to the screen, and she quiets for a moment, and then screams in a very high pitch voice, "WOLFRAM!"

She grabs Vlad's cell and hugs it to her. (I would use the word 'huggles' but I'm not entirely sure if it's an actual word) "My love!"

Vlad chuckles at her friend's rapid change of reaction. If only if a face could bring world peace…Amy loves Wolfram Von Bielefeld, a fiery character from Kyo Kara Maoh, not just because of his looks, but because of his devotion and never ending loyalty to Yuri, who (in Amy's opinion) does not deserve such a beautiful creature.

Amy looks up at Vlad, tears streaming from her eyes. "He's beautiful! Where did you find this one?" she asked, fiddling with Vlad's phone, trying to send the half naked picture of (quote), "Her love," to herself.

"Photo bucket," Vlad replies as she lies back down on the blanket. "There's one of him with his pants unbuttoned somewhere on there if you want it."

Amy squeals in excitement and starts to flip through Vlad's pictures. She finds the glorious picture of,"Her love,", and drools over him for a minute. He is so cute, Amy thinks as she stares into his headstrong features. Wait, cute is so not the right for him. It's more like sexy, hot, beautiful, shag-a-del-whoa hold on there! Amy shakes her head; a faint blush appears on her cheeks. He isn't real! He isn't real! He isn't real!

"Amy, look! It started," Vlad exclaims, sitting up hurriedly, pointing up into the night sky excitedly.

"He isn't real!" Amy yells, then covers her mouth with her hands, the rest of her face that's visible turns beet red.

Vlad gives her friend a dreamy look, and in a distant voice says, "Ah, but we sure can wish for that tonight, can't we?"

Just then, hundreds of shooting stars fill the night sky, streaking across the atmosphere silently. Amy lies back down beside her friend and they both stare up into the heavens, placing their wishes silently on the falling stars. Directly above them, a star appears, slowly growing larger with each passing second.

Vlad watches that star with a slight interest and whispers, "I wish that Conrad was real."

Amy sighs, and mutters with longing, "I wish Wolfram and Murata were real, too."

"Screw that; I wish that the Demon Kingdom was real, along with all of our would-be lovers."

"Don't forget Alph and Roland!"

"Along with Alph and… wait, what?" Vlad takes her eyes off of the enlarging star and gives Amy a confused look. "They're not demons! They're dragons!"

Amy crosses her arms and in a pouting voice says, "A girl can dream, ok?

"Yeah, she sure can. So can I for that matter…AMY MOVE!" Vlad screams as she jumps to her feet.

"What?" Amy startles at the rapid change in her friend.

Vlad grabs Amy's hand and roughly pulls her up with a yank. "You know, we have seen the falling stars, but not the comet. Well, Reeves," Vlad says, calling Amy by her surname, "I just saw it and it's heading right for us!"

Amy gasps in pain as Vlad yanks her upwards, and she stares in disbelief at her friend. "Are you sure, Vlad? I think that's highly unlikely."

"Of all the times to be questioning my sanity, it has to be now. Look up, Reeves," Vlad growls as pulls her friend forward.

Glancing up, Amy sees the once microscopic star turn into a blazing ball of white flame and enter the stratosphere. She feels the blood rush out of her face, her eyes widened in fear, and she quietly whimpers, "Kuso."

And then she was off, running ahead of Vlad, adrenalin pushing her forward. Vlad watches her run past and pushes her legs to move faster. "Amy!" Vlad yells out for her friend, frightened that she was going to leave her behind.

Behind them, they could hear the comet's flames rumble like thunder and everything was illuminated with white fire. It was rushing up on them swiftly, and then Vlad could feel the heat rise up on her back, and she reached out and cried out for one last time. "AMY! RUN!"

The words finally trigger a reaction in Amy's brain, terror for her friend momentarily kicked out her naturally instinct to survive, and she turns to see Vlad be consumed in the heavenly fire. "VLAD!"

Amy plants her feet in the ground and runs toward the rushing comet, her hand outstretched, and anger towards the white flames contorts her face. "STUPID COMET!"

She rushes into the comet, and, like Vlad, vanishes into the blinding doorway.

* * *

**YO! Reeves here! Yes, the one who's undyingly in love with WOLFRAM! SQUEAL! Anyway COUGH ummm... here's chapter 1 yo! All credits go to Vlad cuz she wrote the first two chapters of this story. I know... I'm lazy! LOL Not really! XD I'll help write the rest of the chapters too. I just wanted to say that the KKM characters will appear in the second and third chapters, so if you're like me and you're waiting for Wolfie action, be patient yo! Shirtless scenes are yet to come! BONDAGE! :3 LOL Thanks for reading! Please review! C'mon! You know ya want to... JUST DO IT... if you review I'll give you a Wolfram plushie! Ha! Laters!**


	2. Oh Kuso

**Ello loves! I'm overjoyed that you thought that this story was worthy enough for you to continue on with it. I'm honored. really. (can't ya tell?) Anywho, to ensure that my sweet Mary Janes or Mary lu or whoever the hell they are won't become Mary Sues, here is a bit more character development, and a glimpse of a special someone (Flammers, you are about to meet your maker) Enjoy loves, and please review or else i may sike Reeves on ya.**

**Love and Daggers, Rain and Sunshine**

* * *

Chapter 2

They were twirling in blinding white light and flame, the luminosity so dazzling that they could not see their hands. All they could hear was themselves crying out for each other, which struck them both as strange, since they both believed that they would be burned to a crisp instead of twisting through the white mass.

It seemed to go on forever, nothing but white, fire, and their echoing yells, until they hear a low chuckle coming from everywhere inside the comet and a voice mutters in a amused fashion, "You'll do just fine."

A gentle wind passed over the two quiescent forms, tenderly moving strands of hair from their faces. Sunlight slowly warmed their flesh, periodically hiding its brilliant face from view. Vlad began to stir, rolling over and placing her hand over her eyes to block the sun. _I don't want to want to go to practice_, she thought sluggishly. _Wait a sec… I'm in sunlight._

Pulling her head out of her butt, she bolts up. Her green eyes squint as she looks up towards the sun. She lowers her gaze and sees that she was in a lush valley surrounded by ice capped mountains. Strange, exotic flowers bloomed everywhere, and a humming bird with bright colored wings flow by and began drinking out of one of the plants. A forest laid to the left of Vlad, and over the tree tops she could see smoke spiraling upward into the forget-me-not blue sky.

_How in the hell did we get here_, she wonders incredulously to herself. She looks down and sees that Amy is lying right next to here, snuggling…Oh my lord. She is STILL snuggling the phone. The picture of lovely Lord Brat, now dim because of the overuse of Vlad's phone, glared up at Vlad, like it was daring her to move forward.

"Yeah, yeah, braticus. Shut up," Vlad mutters as she snatches her phone back and shakes Amy awake.

"Amy, wake up. You won't believe-DAMN IT!" Vlad howled as her friend punches her in the chin. Vlad fell back with a thud, her eyes watering from the pain. "Amy, what the hell?"

Eyes still closed, Amy began to punch rapidly into nothingness, her face rigid in concentration, and griped, "Get back, you ugly piece of shit! BACK!"

Hurt, Vlad took a step back from her friend. "Amy, what-?"

"I hate you, Saralegui. He's MINE! MINE, DAMN IT! MINE!"

Vlad watched in bewilderment as Amy violently clawed the air, blooding an invisible enemy. Whenever foam starts coming from her mouth, that's when I'll wake her, Vlad decided. When none came after a moment or so, she went behind Amy and screamed at the top of her voice, "WAKE UP, WIMP!"

"WOLFRAM!" Amy yelled and kicked her legs above her head, and, well, Vlad took the better part of the kick.

Amy opens her eyes to the glorious sunlight, and then sighs in relief. It was only the sun, not the demon forcing Wolfram to mate with a flamethrower. Man, she thinks as she sits up and massages her head. _I need to lay off the frappuccino. Why is the sun shining? Why does the air smell so good? And wait… Why do the flowers look so familiar? There is only on solution to this_, Amy decides with a quick bob of her head. "I DIED!"

"You're not dead, baka. If we were dead, you're right hook and karate kick wouldn't hurt like hell, which would be a great place for you to visit at this present moment," A voice grumbles behind Amy, and Amy jumps and twists through the air and nearly does yet another karate chop on her friend.

"Vlady!" Amy yells and runs over to her friend and glomps (I figured the hell with proper grammar.) her best friend. "I thought you were dead! I ran after you after you disappeared into the comet, and then-you heard that weird voice too right? He sounded familiar…kind of like…,"Amy's voice trailed off thoughtfully. She knew exactly who that voice sounded like, but it was completely impossible. Perhaps she heard what she wanted to hear just what she wanted to hear. It happens when you are in a dire situation, right? She asks herself, puzzling over this enigma.

"Earth to Amy," Vlad snaps her fingers in Amy's face. Amy blinks once, takes a step back, releasing Vlad momentarily to see the damage done to her face. Vlad's chin was cut open, and an ugly bruise was forming rapidly over her eyebrow. Vlad's brown-green eyes were narrowed, not in pain or anger, but in confusion. Her hand rises to her brow and wipes the blood away, unknowingly smearing it over her forehead. "That voice we heard in the comet sounded a whole lot like that dude that looks like Wolfram. Gosh, what was his name?" She looks up at the sky, trying to see the name in the clouds.

Amy's mouth dropped open in shock. So, it wasn't just her who heard it too. "So, I'm not crazy! It was Shinou we heard!" Amy exclaims excitedly! She begins to bounce on the balls of her feet, elated that one of the characters in her most beloved anime actually talked to her!

"Unfortunately for us both," Vlad begins as she steps towards Amy, "we are both hopeless nutcases. Again, I repeat that it _sounded_ like him, so we don't actually know that it was actually him."

Amy nodded, understanding that Vlad wanted to be as logical as possible right now. "True, but you have to admit, that even if it wasn't him, why in the world did he use Shinou's voice? And what the hell did he mean that we would do just fine?"

"Hell if I know. Look, I think we should continue this conversation while we are walking," Vlad says as she stretches her back and yawns. "Ah, and I think that the three most important questions we should be asking is who is he, why does he want us, and how on Earth, or wherever we are now, did he use that comet to get us to be here? Food for thought."

Amy watches her friend stretch, and ponders over those riddles. Who, why, and how? Honestly, they weren't anything special, except in their klutziness, so it didn't make any sense to Amy why whoever it was wanted them two. Well, Amy thinks considerately, Vlad is the bravest, so having her here makes a little sense. But me? Nah, I just ran into the comet. Amy shakes her head. She couldn't figure this out. She lifts up her head and opens her mouth to say that she had absolutely no idea to any of those questions when she sees movement in the forest. Squinting, she makes out an outline of a medium sized boy flitting from behind the trees, as if trying his hardest to not be seen.

Vlad turns her head up into the sky, wondering the same thing like Amy. It didn't make a lick of sense why they are here, or who would want them to. Especially me, Vlad sighs. Amy is understandable. She is incredibly bright, despite her flamboyancy behavior, and is very determined in getting what she wants, no matter how bad the outlook. Shoot, Vlad chuckles to herself, I remember the time when she wanted the part of Jasmine in the play of Aladdin. She worked night and day memorizing those lines, and she got the part, even with all the other girls, who were supposed to be her "friends" spreading all those nasty rumors about her. Vlad frowns at the memory. I made a lot of enemies that day, she muses as she recalls getting after those toots. But, hey, Amy's worth it. That's another one of her qualities that makes her valuable, Vlad supposes. She charms people, works her way into their hearts, and places her roots into them and doesn't let go. This is why she is so popular in school, for good and for bad.

"Vlad, check this out," Amy says seriously, immediately catching Vlad's attention. Vlad looks in the direction Amy was indicating to and sees the figure's head peer around a tree to get a glimpse at them, and then wipe his head back behind it quickly, as if hoping that he was not seen.

Vlad stares off in that direction for a moment looks at Amy and says in an awful attempt of a British accent, "He just hasn't seen two beautiful women in such a long time. Poor bugger is intimidated to death by us. Let's give the poor lad a kiss. Talley hoe!" She grabs Amy's hand and skips off to the forest.

"Vlad!" Amy cries out as she hurries to keep up with Vlad's pace. "Get serious. We are NOT skipping into that forest! For all we know it might be some pervert enticing us to go and meet him. Honestly, Vlad, I'm really not in the mood to be raped right now."

Vlad stops and looks at her friend questioningly. "True, true, but it may as well not be." Vlad takes a deep breath, and says in one lungful of air, "Besides, it takes too long to walk, so by the time we get there he would probably have gotten bored and walked off. If we ran, he would think that we are trying to attack him (and if was really a pervert, he might have stayed and liked being attacked). So, if we skip, he'll think that we are just a bunch of nuts who are not afraid of him, but do not mean him ill will. Got it?" Vlad ended with a sigh, feeling superior that she made her point so quickly.

Amy just stares at her, and one of her shaped eyebrows rises upward. "Huh?"

Vlad smacks her head in frustration. "Eh, never mind. Let's just get there before he gets away. He might know where we are and how we got here!" Vlad starts to take a step towards the forest when Amy steps in front of her, her arms crossed in defiance and says stubbornly, "You are so not going in there! Vlad, for once in your life, listen to…VLAD!" Amy's voice took on a higher octave, her face turned white as one of the powder puffs she goes to school with.

Vlad stares at her and sighs. Now this is where she is going to fall on her knees and beg me to stay, she thinks deflatedly. And then I'll feel bad, and go along with what she wants. "Ok, ok. I won't go looking for him. But we need to find water before nightfall, and there will most likely be a stream or something in the forest, so we have to check it out…Are you ok?" Amy begins to shake uncontrollably and points in the sky.

"Amy?" Vlad puts a hand on her friend's shivering shoulders.

Amy continues to look up into the sky with upholding horror and whispers in terror, "B-bo-bonies!"

Vlad twirls around to see two skeletal figures with black leathery wings darken the brilliant day like some weird bat, and then dive straight for them like buzzards, their jaws wide open making a horrible rattling sound. Vlad turns around again and pushes Amy out of the way, seconds before she was trapped in the creature's boney arms. Again, for the second time in a matter of hours, she yelled out to her friend, "Run, Amy!"

But that was just as much help as pushing her out of the way. Amy picked herself off the ground and began to sprint after Vlad. "Not after me, Reeves! AWAY!"

"NO!" Amy yells out, and then she, too, was wrapped up in the Boney's arms, and they were both flying away over the forest, towards the spiral of smoke rising somewhere in the distance.

Both girls closed their eyes out of fright, and held onto the boney arms with vice like grips, terrified that their captors would drop them into the mass of trees. Amy was trapped between utter terror of flying and elation that she has proof that they are in the Demon Kingdom, where Yuri, Conrad, Gwendal, and Wolf…WOLFRAM EXISTS! Amy starts to laugh, and hugs the Bony carrying her. "VLAD!" she yells over the rush of the wind.

"WHAT?" Vlad calls back and it sounds like she's sobbing.

Amy opens her eyes to mere slits and sees her friend laughing wildly from the rush of their uncultivated ride. She gives Vlad a huge grin and squeals, "HE'S REAL!"

"NO SHIT! WAIT, IF HE'S REAL, SO IS-!" She was forced to stop in mid-sentence because the Bonies began their descent. Vlad closes her eyes once again, but Amy keeps hers open, eager to see the kingdom she has always longed to be in. It was exactly like it ways in the show, except the stone on the castle's roof gleamed in the sun, the glasses shone with the sun, and the grass below looked way more realistic.

As the Bonies open up their wings to land, Amy scans the ground and sees that a crowd of people have formed a circle around the landing Bonies before the palace. _Wait a sec, they're not just a random group of peeps_, she quickly observes. They are all soldiers, and all of them have their swords drawn and ready for slashing. _Hmm, where's Wolfram?_ She twists her way in a sorts of direction as they land, trying to get a glimpse of "Her Love." All she sees is a crowd of armed forces with ominous expressions. "Oh Kuso."

Vlad was scanning the ground likewise, but she wasn't looking for the one she wanted. Instead, she was trying to see if there were any openings in the threatening ring. She hears her friend curse in Japanese and silently agrees. They don't look like they would give us a ride to the castle; Vlad shivers slightly, trying not to think what they can do with those swords. (Perverted readers, get that image out of your head. That's not what I meant) Ok, she breaths in deeply as they land, when they grab you, take his sword (Stop it reader) and use it against him. You've done this before. It's just like you practiced.

Once the Bonies landed, they let the girls go, Amy's Boney giving her an extra hug, and they took off into the air, flying above the castle and disappearing out of sight. Amy watches them go, sighing, sad that her new friend had to leave so soon, but Vlad's eyes were trained on the soldiers, waiting for them to approach them. Soon enough, one man took five steps towards them and shouts, "Soni ton tyes gurnta loash? Rae ungst humans tronst?"

Vlad was knew that they were speaking Demon, but that didn't stop confusing her. Suddenly, Amy steps up and shouts back, "Len belk shun no bickie!"

The soldier took a step back, confusion obvious on his face, and the soldiers behind them all mutter something that sounded like, "Yuien?"

"Glen Beck rockiste tu Obama hehelade," Amy continues, placing her hands on her hips and turning her back towards them, as if she was upset or mad.

Flabbergasted, Vlad turns to her friend and manages to say, "Are you actually talking their language?"

"No. They're talking gibberish to me, so I shall talk gibberish back. You should try it, its fun."

Vlad smacks her head. "Amy, these are men with swords we are dealing with, and they probably think that you're answering their question about something really important. Please, don't spe-."

Amy whips her head back towards the lone soldier and shouts, "HEN NODOKE BELN GUBY!"

The soldier, bewildered as ever, seems to gather his wits and takes a cautious step forward towards Amy. "Guien yuien ysa noken? Hie dn't leiveb tu rae."

"HICKY! BIEN! GLEN!" Amy continues to yell out random words, some of it English, others are Spanish, German, Japanese, and God knows what. Vlad shakes her head at her friend. Only Amy can get the nerve to make another language at a time like this.

"Booshed! Yuri san hotoron. Jerkinessly eb dibedo hop. Gonnto- ARRGH!" Amy screams as one of the soldiers from behind runs up and grabs her head. Amy claws at his hands, but then feels a powerful gong pulse throughout her skull like someone was banging inside with a hammer. She doubles over, clutches her head and moans, her eyes screwed up in agony.

Infuriated, Vlad run towards the assailant and kicks him in the stomach, snatches his sword and pulls Amy away from him. Amy kneels on the ground, holding head as if trying to keep it from vibrating as Vlad stands protectively beside her, sword drawn and ready to go. The soldiers let out a roar of fury at the sudden attack of one of their brethren, and two breaks from the group running towards Vlad with swords drawn. "Bring it, bitch," Vlad mutters darkly, a shady smile playing on her lips.

Amy stirs behind her. _God_, Amy inwardly groans. _What the hell did they do to me? It feels like the time my dear brother thought that it would be funny to place stereos next to my ears and put it on 50. Ugh, I feel like I'm going to be sick._ She sits up slowly, and hears metal clashing and male grunts. _It's either she's fighting, or whatever they're doing is getting really kinky_, Amy groggily thinks and turns around. _Ah, they're just fighting. Wait, how did she get the sword?_

Vlad was twisting and turning throughout the air expertly, slicing open one guard's hand (Not off! I'm not that vicious), jumps up and lands right back next to her unsteady buddy. Breathing slightly hard, but not panting, she roughly asks, "Are you in for a fight?"

Amy jumps up to the offer (literally), staggers slightly, smiles brightly and says, "I was waiting for ya to ask. It sounded like you were having fun so I didn't want to interrupt."

Vlad, not looking at her friend, chuckles and throws down a sword she managed to take from the other soldier. Amy snatches it up and turns her back on Vlad, guarding her rear. Both girls were ready to take the offensive when Amy hears and actually understands a domineering and arrogant voice bark that causes her to drop her weapon in surprise, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Vlad closes her eyes and hears the expected fan girlish scream burst out of her friend's lips, "WOLFRAM!"

Amy feels her heart pound against her chest as if it was trying to escape and get to "Her love" before she could. She sprints towards the crowd of soldiers from where the voice came from, trampling the unlucky ones that stands in her way, and finds the blond beauty in his glory. He seemed to have just climbed off his horse, so his back was turned to her. His blonde hair was perfectly messed up, as if he was combing his fingers through it a minute before. His blue uniform fitted his body flawlessly, showing all the right features… Eyes up, Amy, keep your eyes up, she quickly thinks as she tries not to hyperventilate. She charges the pretending prince charming and tackles him to the ground.

From where Vlad is standing, she hears a strangled voice peep out, "Help?"

* * *

**YO! WSUP? AMY HERE! I MET MY LOVE! It was coolio! Sooo... thanks for reading all of this so far. CLAP I'm very proud of you! Here's a cookie! (hands everyone a cookie) Anyway, you know the drill, review and if you do... you'll get... A CONRAD PLUSHIE THIS TIME! So review peeps! See ya on the next chapter! Ja ne~**


	3. Introductions and Thoughts of Rape

**Hello my fellow friends. Man, I was so friking happy whenever littlemsstrawberry and PrinceofTennisHimeChan added my to their Story alert. You peeps just made my week. This chapter is for you sweet people. Anywhos, sorry for the late update. You know what they say; school is hell. Enjoy the chapter and please remember to tell me how much you love (hate) it afterwards! It does my ego good!**

**Love and Daggers,**

**Rain and Sunshine**

"Get off me you wimp!" Wolfram shouts out as he struggles to escape the blond girl's embrace. Amy, listening to his voice but not actually hearing what he is saying, continues to huggle (screw it) him, relishing his warmth.

"Oh, it's so good to finally meet you in person, Wolfram! The show did not do you justice whatsoever. Ah, now my life is complete," Amy sighs contentedly.

Wolfram gives her a weird look. "Hey, how do you know my name? Wait, that's a stupid question," Wolfram pulls himself away from her and flips his hair back in a cocky manner. (Breathe, Amy, breathe) "I mean, who hasn't heard of me? Anyways, what show…Hey, where are you going?" He exclaims as Amy starts to run off.

Vlad, who now has a vivid red mark on her forehead from smacking it repeatedly, chases after her friend, uncomfortably aware that she was in a nest of unfriendly glares. "Amy! Get back over here now! I know that you're excited to see-Oof!" Vlad falls back as her friend tackles her to the ground.

"Oh, my, gosh, Vlad, HE'S HOTT!" Amy begins excitedly, "He's real! He's here! I can understand- holy cow, I could understand what he was saying!" Amy looks up into Vlad's face in wonder. (Insert angels singing Alleluia) "Isn't that cool?"

Vlad stares at her friend uncomprehendingly and cocks her head to the side. "Huh? What are you saying?"

Amy smacks her forehead. Although her friend is quick to react in dire situations, she is kind of slow on the uptake of things. (Thank God we aren't in Algebra; Amy says a quick prayer of thanks) "I can understand him now. Oh, my gosh, Vlad. I'M SPEAKING THE LANGUAGE OF WOLFRAM!" Amy jumps up and down, clapping her hands excitedly.

Vlad continues to give Amy a perplexed look and says slowly, "I see your mouth moving, but all I hear is blah, blah, blah."

Amy, once again, smacks her forehead in frustration. "Dude, how can I break this down for you? I," She points at herself, "can speak," she makes movements with her hand to indicate talking, "Wolfram's language," she points behind herself. "Get it?"

Vlad crosses her arms and states bluntly, "I know you want to talk to him, but can you at least tell me where you're going next time you tackle half a dozen guys with swords."

It was Amy's turn to cock her head to the side and go, "Huh?"

Vlad grabs her friend by the shoulders and shows her the groaning mass of soldiers. Wolfram emerges from the whimpering men, and starts yelling, "You are all a bunch of wimps! Get up! You let a simple girl take you down. You are all pathetic! She didn't even have a weapon!"

Amy giggles maniacally. "I was captain of the wrestling team back at home. GO DOGS!"

Wolfram marches up to the girls and yells at Amy, his face turning red from chewing out so many people, "And you! Who the hell do you think you are, taking me down like that? It's dishonorable to surprise someone of such high rank as myself like that! And who are you?" He demands of Vlad.

"Why are you yelling at me? Go chew her out; she seems to like it," Vlad points at Amy, who was hyperventilating as soon as Wolfram started his speech.

Wolfram stares at Vlad and then turns to Amy and says peeved, "What in the hell is she saying?"

Amy, who almost fainted when Wolfram turned his fiery green eyes on her, frowns slightly and says disturbed, "She asked why you were yelling at her for. She doesn't seem to understand what we are sayin…OH!" Amy exclaims and snaps her fingers. "You don't know the language!" She turns to Wolfram, "One of the soldiers grabbed a hold of me and did this really weird thing to my head, which hurt a lot, and then I could understand the language. Vlad, that's her name, thought that the guy was attacking me and slapped him around a bit. Sorry."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Miss," a warm velvety voice says behind Vlad. Amy looks at her friend and she could see that even though she couldn't understand what he said, she recognized his voice immediately.

Vlad's limbs felt like lead, not out of dread but out of shock, and she could feel her face turn red. Shoot, I knew I had a crush on him, but dang, this is not normal, she thinks as she turns and sees Conrad Weller walk towards Amy. Vlad wanted to cry; why he couldn't walk towards me, Vlad internally moans.

Wolfram turns his nose up to Conrad and greets him curtly. "Lord Weller. I can handle this. I got here first, so go away."

Conrad turns his warm brown eyes on to Wolfram and waves his hand toward the stirring soldiers that were still on the ground. "I had a feeling you may need assistance. Anyways, the Great Sage said that I may want to be out here, and that he wanted me to assure you that the girls mean no harm," he glances at Vlad, who is still holding a sword. "And he said that he may want us to do the same to them." He finishes with a sweet smile directed towards Vlad and Amy.

Vlad, who was focusing on his voice, started examining his features. (Yeah, you know what I mean) His brown hair fell over his forehead gently His eyes were crinkled slightly because of his smile were warm like those of a teddy bear, and on his right eyebrow was a small scar. His brown uniform was stretched over his broad shoulders (I will not dry hump Conrad, I will not dry hump Conrad, Vlad began chanting inside of head) and hugged his shape, defining his muscularity to the point where it makes Vlad wonder if he knew what he was doing when he gets dressed every morning. (I will not rape Conrad. I will not rape Conrad.)

Wolfram crosses his arms and scoffs, "Whatever. The blond understands our language, but the other one doesn't seem to. Do you want to do it or would you prefer me to?"

"Hey! We have names ya know!" Amy cuts in, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm Amy Reeves and this is Vlad Garcia. Can we go see Yuri now?"

Conrad turns his gaze on Amy (No! Look at me, Vlad almost begged) and gives her another one of his charming smiles (Vlad starts crying in a corner). "Of course. Please forgive my brother, Miss Reeves."

Vlad, who was strangely perturbed, loudly mutters, "Yes, let's not ignore the girl in the corner shall we? Dude I've been waiting to see you ever since the Bonies picked us up. The least you can do is look at me."

Amy gives a small laugh and Wolfram and Conrad both look at Vlad, puzzled. "What did she say?" Conrad inquires Amy.

"She said that it would be nice if she could take part of the conversation too, and that it is nice to finally meet you, Conrad."

Conrad's forehead creases in confusion. "How do you already know me?" He directs at Vlad (YES! He's looking at me!)

"I'll tell you how!" Wolfram huffs behind his brother, "They're a human spy, that's what they are! They were probably sent here by Big Shimaron. That wimp Sara-luegi probably sent them over here to spy on Yuri."

Amy makes a disgusted look. How dare he accuse them, especially her, of working for that bitch? "Whoa, hold on there, Wolfram! You don't know who we are. I absolutely HATE that cross dresser, and Vlad here wouldn't be able to stay in the room with him for more than five minutes without laughing her head off. (Seriously people, have you seen him?) Also, we are so not spies! If we were, we wouldn't be caught like we are now, would we?"

"You could be bad spies for all I know."

"You know I adore you, but geez you don't have to be a total PMSing girl about it."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW!" Vlad shouts out, frustrated of watching the entire conversation take interesting twists and turns and not taking part in any of it.

Conrad steps over to Vlad and places his hands over her ears gently. Vlad looks up into his eyes and he stares into hers, and then she feels the gong ring out through her head, but she didn't feel the extremity of the pain Amy showed. She closes her eyes, because 1) she's prideful and doesn't want him to see her pain, 2) she believes that eyes may go cross-eyed and that may freak everyone out, and 3) Conrad frickin Weller was holding her face. She wanted to savor that moment and preserve it in her mind.

While that was going on, Amy and Wolfram really starts getting into the debate about either they were spies or not. "If we were spies, my hair would be red and my clothes would be like Shana's from Shana No Shana!"

"That would be impossible for you to do because Big Simeron is in a huge debt right now and wouldn't be able to afford to buy dye for such trivial things like that!"

"Really? I did not know that. Ha, see? You are only strengthening my argument. We are so not from Big Simeron."

Wolfram splutters, yes people, Wolfram Von Beilfield (Sp?) just spluttered, "I-you-That didn't make any sense whatsoever! You're grasping for facts!"

Amy throws back her head and laughs. He is so kawaii when he stutters. I need to do this more often, Amy muses affectionately as she answers, "Dude, I was not only captain of the wrestling team, but also the debate. You're not going to win this argument."

"Wimp!"

"Wimp yourself. Wait a sec… VLA D HE CALLED ME WIMP!" Amy turns towards Vlad, hearts in her eyes, "Isn't that cool- Whoa! Didn't mean to ruin a moment."

Conrad still had Vlad by the head, but it seemed much more intimate than it had before. He was staring into her eyes, like this was the first time he had ever seen her and yet everything was so familiar. In a choked voice, he whispers, "I know you. I've seen you before. And, you know me. How is this possible?"

Vlad, who was struggling to not have a heart attack right then and there, was on cloud nine. Oh my gosh, I somehow managed to get a reaction out of him. Only Yuri related things could do that. His eyes are beautiful. Oh, please kiss me…Hang on there, what did he say?

Vlad's face turns pink and she mutters, "I know how I know you, but there is no way in heck that you should know me, Conrad."

Conrad frowns at her and takes a step back. (Vlad then starts planning on buying a book about self mutilation.) "Are you a spy, Vlad? You don't look like one."

"And we certainly don't act like spies," Vlad adds as Amy and Wolfram reignites the brawl. She tilts her head to the side. How does he know me? "What do you mean you know me? You haven't seen me before in your life. For all I know, Reeves and I don't exist here."

"She is definitely a spy, Conrad!"

"No she's not! And how did it change from them to her?"

"'Cause you're too dumb to be a spy."

"Oh really?"

Vlad and Conrad watch this in entire exasperation. "Does she always act like this?" Conrad asks, not answering her question.

"Yeppers, and she isn't even fired up yet. Whatever you do with us, don't mention politics, or else you'll have your butt handed to you." Vlad wasn't going to let the topic go as quickly as he obviously wants too, but there were other pressing matters to attend to, for instance like the battle between her virtues and her raging hormones that were screaming to have a little bondage time with a certain lord.

"I see," Conrad says and turns to look at Vlad. "I do not believe that you and your friend are spies. Your clothes and behavior suggest otherwise. I would love to hear your story, but I think that it would be best if we waited until the King and a couple of others join us in the castle so that you two won't have to repeat it over and over. Is that alright?"

Vlad nods and smiles at him. I just had a thirty second uninterrupted monologue with Conrad, Vlad internally sighs blissfully. "Works for me."

From behind Conrad, a rough man's voice calls out desperately, "Don't get too close to her, Lord Weller! She's dangerous!"

Conrad turns to see a soldier run to him, clutching his hand to his chest. "She is a fighter, my lord. She tore up my hand!" He shows him his bloodied hand.

Vlad looks at his hand apologetically, and says contritely, "Sorry, sir. I thought you were attacking my friend. I had no idea that you were putting the language into her brain." Vlad looks up at the man and adds, "I think your hand will be fine. It's just a cut and it's not too deep, so it will heal just fine."

The fighter shakes his head, waving off the apology. (Well, fine then. That will be the last time I will apologize for whipping your ass, Vlad cogitates darkly.) "May I ask what your friend was saying when we first reached you?"

Vlad shakes her head and raises her eyes to the sky, "I honestly have no idea what she says sometimes. I just go with it."

Conrad chuckles at that and looks at the man, "Soldier, why don't you lead the troops back to the barracks and treat that hand of yours. It would be bad if it were to be infected."

"Hey! He is in MY part of the militia," Wolfram yells at Conrad. Vlad bits the inside of her cheek from chewing out Little Lord Bratticus. Why does he have to be so mean to Conrad…Oh wait, it has something to do with Conrad being mean to him when he was little…Bleh, Amy's better at remember the plots better than I can. "I'm the only one who can order him around, Lord Weller; Not you!"

Conrad gives Wolfram his sweet smile, all of his emotions disappearing behind it. "Of course, Wolfram. My mistake."

Wolfram grumbles and glares at the soldier, who shrinks away from his commanding officer. "Avron, go back to the barracks and treat your hand. Take the other wimps with you."

"Yes, Kaka. Right away!" The soldier, Avron, scampers off, collecting the other's with him.

Vlad, who was watching the exchange with a solemn face, looks at Wolfram and asks, "Kaka?" Wolfram puffs out his chest in pride. Vlad couldn't take it; she bursts out laughing.

Amy, who hated Wolfram walking away from her, but was enjoying watching him leave, was mortified at her friend. She knows what it means to him! Why in the hell is she laughing so hard?

She runs over to Vlad and slaps her hand over her mouth to stop her laughter. "Shh, Vlad! He doesn't know the true meaning of "Kaka". Stop it!"

Vlad stops laughing after a minute and looks up at Wolfram seriously. "I'm sorry, Lord Kaka." Then she's back at it, rolling around on the ground with tears in her eyes.

Amy sighs and shakes her head at her friend. She peeks to see Wolfram's reaction and sees that he is torn between confusion and anger. "I appreciate you, Kaka."

Vlad let loose another howl of mirth, and Amy mentally kicks herself; I'm only making it worse. Wolfram twitched his eye in annoyance at the two girls, irritated by their behavior. It just made no sense to him!

"Uh, is Miss Vlad alright?" Conrad asks of Amy as Vlad starts to choke on herself.

Amy shrugs and crosses her arms. "I ask myself that question every day of my life. It'll be over soon enough. Anywho, can we go see Yuri now, and can we bring Kaka with us?"

Wolfram grumbles and mutters, "Why do I have the feeling that the title means something lower than dirt in your mind?"

Amy snickers. Conrad pointedly ignores that and answers Amy instead. "Of course. Forgive me; I seem to be getting off track lately. Wolfram, would you please escort Amy and Vlad to the castle?"

Wolfram glowers at his brother and gripes, "Why do I have to take them? Why can't you, huh? Why is it always me doing all the dirty work?"

"Conrad said 'please' you know," Vlad shoots at Wolfram. Man, what does Amy see in this guy? Seriously, he acts like he has something up his butt or something, Vlad shakes her head. Heck, I'm one to talk. I'm the girl who has a crush on the man who smiled when he had his arm chopped off. We all have strange tastes I guess.

Wolfram shoots Vlad a dirty look. "You, how dare you lecture me on MY manners? I have every right to put Lord Weller-"

"Conrad," Vlad cuts in. "His name is Conrad. How would you like it if someone called you 'Lord Von Bielefeld all day long? Oh wait my bad. It seems you like it when soldiers call you Kaka."

Amy steps in between the pair, fearing for Vlad's safety. It wouldn't be a happy thing (Well, Wolfram would get a kick out of it) if she was cremated before she even got a date with Jared Leto. (Vlad's ambition in life) "Can we just go? Vlad's bleeding, I'm hungry, you two are curious about our story, and I have a wish to check off my wish list before the day ends, so let's go already!"

Wolfram crosses his arms and directs his glare onto Amy. "Whatever, wimp. Just get your friend on a chain."

"Wolfram, that was uncalled for," Conrad frowns at Wolfram. "You should be polite to our guests. I don't believe that Yuri would appreciate you being rude to the young ladies."

Wolfram mutters something unintelligible and walks over to his horse. "Hurry up and get up here wimps, or else I'll leave here without you."

"No need to tell me twice," Amy sweetly says as she wraps her arms around Wolfram's waist.

Wolfram jumps up in surprise and twists his head around to look at the girl. "How in the hell did you get up here so quickly?"

"It's her life ambition to become a samurai, ninja, whatever. Do yourself a favor and lock your door at night, unless you want to find a certain someone in your bed with you," Vlad says as she starts walking off towards the castle entrance. "Anywho, why are you two using the horse? The door is right there."

"I have to put my horse up in the stables, idiot. If you're so excited, why don't you go along with Conrad and we'll meet you there."

Vlad shrugs, and nonchalantly says, "First great idea you had all day, kiddo. Let's go Conrad; I have a bone to pick with Murata."

Amy was way past cloud nine; She was going to be alone with Wolfram for the first time! Oh shite! Stay cool, Amy, stay cool. Wolfram, muttering something about always being stuck with the loony ones, rides off with Amy towards the stables. Once they get there, Wolfram jumps down and barks at Amy, "Get the hell down from there, wimp, and hurry up! I got places to be, things to do, and people to-!"

"Burn?" A high pitched male voice came from behind Wolfram and an arm wraps around his waist. Amy nearly gags herself as she tries to keep back her laughter when she sees the who it is.

Wolfram, unlike Amy, totally (What is a good word for it? Ah yes) flips out and starts shooting fireballs everywhere. "Help me, you wimp! I'm being groped by a fan girl!"

Amy rolls her eyes. "Trust me, Wolfram, with me around, you would know if you were being groped. He isn't even doing it right."

The red haired man snorts and says with a touch of disgust, his voice going back to normal, "You're girlfriend's right. Besides, you're not my type, Wolfram. I go for the big, beefy guys."

Wolfram makes a face that Severus Snape from Harry Potter would be proud of. He turns and pushes Yozak away from him and spat, "I knew it! You and Conrad have something going on don't you?"

Yozak grimaces, puts his hands in front of him and says, "Whoa, hang on there, Lord Brat. I'd have to be bending that way first. And your one to talk. You just called your own brother big and beefy. And you people say that I have issues."

Amy, slightly bored with the conversation, walks to the entrance of the barn and stares at the castle that she only saw in the show and in her vivid daydreams starring Wolfram, herself, chains, and a wip. (It's always the innocent ones that do the dirty thinking) Perhaps, she allows herself to think, perhaps this will be our new home, unless Shunou decides to toss another comet at us. Amy breathes in a sigh and looks up towards the roof of the castle. Maybe I have some special super powers hidden and then I could throw a firkin comet at him… what the hell?

Amy's vision zooms in on the top most window of the castle and sees a guy around her age with black hair banging against the window with a desperate expression on his face. Amy squints her eyes up at him and calls behind her, "Uh, Wolfram?"

"You can hang on a second, wimp! I'm finishing business up here. Anyways, how in the hell does that make me gay? I love Yuri, not men. There is a difference."

"Wolfram, you are sooo gay. There is no getting around it man."

Amy shakes her head and looks up towards the window again to see that Yuri's pounding intensified tenfold as a tall shadow looms over him, a shadow with silvery hair.

"Wolfram," Amy starts shaking her love's jacket, "Wolfram, Yuri-"

"For the love a Shunou, WHAT!" Wolfram bellows at Amy, who smiles as sweetly as she can at the prince.

"Yuri is going to get raped in, I don't know, five minutes. Gunter looked pretty excited. Ah, and I'd say that he is definitely more gay than you are, sweetie."

Wolfram's face turns pale and he runs off towards the castle screaming, "NOT AGAIN!"

Amy giggles and starts skipping off towards the entrance, thinking, tonight, it's your turn Wolfy.

**Yo Yo! This is Amy yall! I'm gonna beat on Wolfy until there is nothing left. =3 Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! It does R&S's self esteem wonders.**


	4. We Are SOOO Not Spies

**First let me bow down on my knees and beg for everyone's forgiveness. Things have been so hectic at school and I had to concentrate on my sport. HOWEVER, I kept all of my readers in mind (I love you guys!) and I typed as much as I can! This Chapter is going out to Dance-Love-Forever, Shadow-Chan 4, DarksAngeloftheNight, and  
PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC for the encouraging reviews! Write more after the chapter!**

**Love and Daggers!**

**Rain and Sunshine**

**Chapter 4**

Vlad turns her head and watches Amy and Wolfram ride off to a nearby stable and shakes her head. _Poor Wolfram,_ Vlad thinks unsympathetically, (Seeing him in person was a real let down) _Amy is going to bang the crap out of him. I wonder what the penalty for rape is here…_

Sighing, she pushes her hands into her pockets and continues walking towards the castle entrance, trying her hardest to not stare at Lord Weller's royal butt. In her mind's eye, she knows that he wouldn't be able to tell if she stares at it all day long, but she felt somewhere in the deep corners of her mind where thoughts of Conrad don't dare to venture (which must be a very small corner) that she needs to find out how in the hell Amy and she arrived in this place and why.

Kicking a small rock out of her way, Vlad continues to follow Conrad into the castle. _I know for a fact that Shinou had something to do with us being here, _Vlad contemplates as the rock skids across the path._ That must have been Murata we saw hiding in the woods. But, it makes not a lick of sense why he didn't just come out in the open and say, 'Oh, hey I know who you lovely ladies are. Please come with me and I'll explain everything.' No, he had to wait for the frikin Bonies to come pick us up. However, he isn't stupid, so why did he want us to see him?_ Vlad stops walking for a second after that thought crosses her mind, but she shakes her head with an annoyed expression on her face and continues to march on._ I'm sick of trying to figure guys out. They are __**supposed**__ to be simple minded! Alcohol, sex, and sports are suppose to be they're top three obsessions, not confuse the hell out of the new girl, spy on the new girls, and give this particular new girl a headache._

Once inside, she stops right in the middle of the grand hallway and stares upward towards the ceiling. Hanging above her was a beautiful chandelier, and above that was the ceiling decked with gorgeous artwork that could challenge the ones in the Vatican. Vlad stood there staring at the painted dragons and clashed swords until Conrad came back and stopped underneath the hanging orbs of glass. He too looked upward and said, "It was installed by Lord von Voltaire's great grandfather. The paint work was done in the time of The Great One, right after a major battle."

Vlad, who completely zoned out and didn't notice Conrad stand right next to her, nearly has a heart attack and had to force herself to not jump up to the chandelier. _Who f-ing cares what Murata knows? Conrad actually came and talked to me without me initiating anything! _(Vlad mentally does her happy dance)_ But then again, I did stop in the splat middle of the frikin hallway and he most likely thought that I ran off somewhere. Well, you can't blame a girl who hoping._ Vlad sighs internally and nods. "So, besides Gwendal working himself to death and obsessing over fluffy things, does he show any of his great grand-dad's potential or is he as sucky as Wolfram?"

Conrad looks down at her with eyes slightly narrowed and says slowly, "Painting wise, no, but he is very competent at drawing." He shakes his head. "Forgive me, but it is unsettling to hear a complete stranger have so much insight on my family's practices. You can surely understand why it is hard for my brother and I to doubt that your friend and you are spies from an opposing country."

Vlad mentally slaps herself; of course he's gonna keep giving me the stink eye if I keep on talking like I already know who they are and what their talents (or lack of thereof) are. "I can promise you, we are not spies, but I don't expect you and Wolfram, especially him, to believe us until you hear us out. And I can tell you right now that Murata and Shin-person will back us up…I think…I hope…uh right," Vlad pushes her bangs out of her eyes nervously. _They better back us up. It would suck if they lied and said that we were spies. I would kill Murata before they'd kill me…But then again, what's the use? He'll just come back later on in life and dance on my grave._ Vlad makes a bitter face and began to walk on. "Besides, if we were spies, we are stuck in the middle of enemies who would surely cut us up into little pieces and then be given to Wolfram who would burn our remains into ash, and then somehow burn our ashes into smaller pieces of ash, and then flush us down the toilet. So, we would be screwing ourselves, if you think about it."

Conrad gives Vlad an appalled look and says revolted, "Don't you believe that that's a little extreme for a punishment."

Vlad smiles sweetly up at him and says, "Yeppers, I do, that's why it would be a fitting castigation. It would scare the other spies away. So, you would be doing three good things; you would be getting rid of the spies you have already, be scaring away other emissaries, and be saving their lives too."

Conrad chuckles at that as they turn a corner. "That is an interesting way to look at that. Now tell me, what if the other spies don't pay attention to that gruesome slaughter and try to spy on us anyways? What shall we do to them?"

"Put them in the cell with Saralegui if he ever gets thrown into prison. I think that's punishment enough." (I hate that bitch)

Conrad laughs, and Vlad felt her heart fly out of her chest. (she's a cheesy romantic) _Oh my Gosh, I just made him laugh! Screw Jared Leto, Conrad is my new number one! Don't feel to bad, lemon lips, your still my number two… hang on a second. What the hell?_

Up ahead, she sees a dark headed boy with black-grey eyes be dragged into a closet by a tall, silver-haired man with a disturbing bulge in the front of his pants. _Oh, dear Lord, you got to be kidding me,_ Vlad thinks exasperatedly as she sprints over, ignoring Conrad's startled yell, and kicks open the door to a yaoi lover's dream. Gunter had stripped off Yuri's shirt and was nuzzling his neck, apparently oblivious to Yuri's frantic squeaks of, "Get the hell off of me Gunter! GET OFF! Oh, thank God you're here. Help, please?"

"Oh, Your Majesty," Gunter croons (Vlad shivers in disgust), "Please don't leave yet. I'm desperate to see what is underneath…" Gunter fingers the waistline of Yuri's pants.

"Ok, there is so much gay stuff that I can take in one day, and that is my limit," Vlad says bluntly as she grabs Yuri and shuts the door on the Gay Lord. Yuri slumps against the stone wall, taking shallow breaths. _Poor kiddo,_ Vlad thinks as Gunter begins to pound against the door, wailing. _How in the hell does he stay alive with one crazy guy after the junk in his trunk, and another after his eternal love? No wonder people make him a girl in so many fanfics. He is the star in any girl's dream. _"Are you alright, kiddo?"

Yuri gives her a scathing look and sarcastically says, "Oh, yes, I'm fine. I was just sexually molested and mentally scarred for life!"

Vlad just stares at him while he's telling her this and she candidly says, "Nice abs."

Yuri looks down at his bare chest and his face turns beet red. "I-I-I what?"

Vlad laughs just as Conrad runs up to Yuri. "Heika, what happened to your shirt?"

Vlad tries not to snicker as Yuri wraps his arms around his body. She knows how it feels to be in extremely awkward situations like these, and does not wish to make it worse, but hell, he DOES have nice abs. "He was attacked by a vicious beast who wanted to ruin Yuri's virtue. I trapped the uncontrollable beast behind the door."

Behind the door she was holding down, Gunter says in a throaty, seductive voice, "Yu-chan, come back and play."

Conrad's eyes go round and Yuri stands behind him and yells out, "NO!"

Gunter wails again in despair and continues to pound on the door. Vlad, still leaning against it, raises an eyebrow to Conrad. "So, what are we are going to do with the ravenous animal?"

"Yuri! Are you okay?" Wolfram runs up to Yuri and tackles him to the ground.

Vlad looks at Conrad and holds up three fingers, silently putting one down after a second, and then the other. Conrad just looks at her confusedly and says, "What…?"

After the last finger goes down, Amy runs around the corner, screaming, "WOLFRAM!" She glomps him, making him fall right back onto Yuri. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please. Oh, baby, Oh no." (If you have never played Kingdom Hearts, I bet this just went way over your head.)

Wolfram struggles to shove Amy off of him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you see that I'm trying to help my fiancé?"

Amy's face collapses, suddenly depressed at the sudden realization that Wolfram and Yuri were STILL engaged. _Shite, I forgot that they were engaged,_ Amy thinks forlornly as Wolfram stands back up and holds out a hand to Yuri to help him up. Amy feels a wicked smile creep onto her face as she thinks, _Yu-chan, you're going down, bitch._

Vlad watches the emotions change from the hurt puppy dog look on Amy's face to the manical what-the-hell expression that she wears when someone seriously pisses her off. _Oh, God in Heaven, have mercy on their souls,_ Vlad silently says a quick prayer and directs a sharp look at Amy. "Whatever you're thinking kiddo, do NOT do it."

Conrad turns back to look at Amy, who quickly puts on a mask of angelic innocence (Haven't you all noticed that the blondes are always good at pulling it off?) and says ingenuously, "Whatever are talking about, Vlady?"

Conrad frowns and turns back to Vlad. "What are you talking about?"

Amy sticks her tongue out at Vlad, who just shakes her head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Anywho, do you want me to let Lord Hump-A-Lot out of his cage or just leave him here?"

Wolfram's green eyes narrows and he barks, "Who?"

Conrad shifts his feet uncomfortably and says awkwardly, "Uh, I believe that is the name she came up for Lord von Christ as he is the one responsible for, uh, attacking Yuri."'

Wolfram was silent for a second and Vlad, who knew what was going to happen, sidesteps out of the way whenever Wolfram throws a massive ball of fire at the door. Gunter yells out in agony, "NO! My beautiful hair!" (Forgive me, Gunter lovers. In my mind's eye, he's this gay.)

Wolfram, who is so mad that flames are flaring out of his nostrils, (literally) screams, "I don't give a f*** (Amy gasps at this curse word. _Oh please, look at me when you say that again.) _about your damn hair! You nearly raped my fiancé, you horny bastard. You are a disgrace to the entire demon race!" And on and on he goes.

Gunter, who was griping his now bald head, begins to cry pathetically and looks imploringly to Yuri, "Yu-chan, he's scaring me. Make the big bad wolf go away."

Yuri, who had calmed down a whole lot and was beginning to be a bit more sympathetic towards Gunter, looks at him uncertainly, "Uh, did you just refer Wolfram to a wolf?"

Wolfram's face turns red and he turns onto Yuri, "Shut up, wimp! Who's side are you on? I ran up three stories of stairs to save your ass (pun not intended) and this is how you treat me? Typical!"

"Uh, technically it was me that saved him, not you," Vlad says as a tall man with long brown hair walks towards their small party.

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT TECHNICALITY?"

"What the hell is going on here? Wolfram, why are you yelling at the prisoners?" Gwendal says alarmed as he stops and sees Yuri without his shirt off and Gunter with no hair. He sighs and shakes his head tiredly, "Not again, Gunter."

"Whoa, hold on a sec, we are so not spies, and now we're prisoners? Yeah right! We walked in here all by ourselves thank you very much!," Amy pipes up and stands in front of Gwendal with her hands on her hips. _Wait, maybe that wasn't smartest thing to say,_ Amy realizes as she plays back what she said in her head. _Ugh, I just sounded like we stupidly walked in here. I hate being blonde._

Gwendal raises an eyebrow and looks down at her, "Perhaps not you, but that one over there," he points over at Vlad, who smacks her head in exasperation, "may be."

"For the love of all things holy, I am not a spy!"

"Can I have my shirt back?" Yuri says from behind Conrad, his body shaking from the cold.

Amy, ignoring Yuri, pinches Gwendal and angrily says, "What? Am I not good enough to be a spy? What is with you people?" Yuri's plea finally registers with her brain and she takes a closer look at him. "Nice abs."

Yuri's face turns red again and he tugs his shirt back on quickly. Wolfram begins to wail on Amy, "I don't ever want to hear you say that ever again, you understand that wimp?"

"Why? Are you jealous, Wolfram?" Amy asks flirtingly. _Oh, baby, trust me. You have nothing to worry about, but you do have to admit, he does have hot abs._

"Yes I am, and I don't like it when people talk about my fiancé in that way!"

Amy face-faults, and while that was going on, Vlad was doing a head count of who was all there. "Almost the entire gang is here. We are missing just one person…" She walks around the corner, cups her hands around her mouth and hollers, "HEY MURATA! GREAT SAGE! GEEK IN THE PINK!"

"Why are you yelling?" A voice says from behind Vlad.

Vlad jumps three feet in the air, Amy shrieks, and Wolfram yells, "How in the hell did you do that? I swear, on minute he wasn't there and then he was!"

Conrad stares at Murata and shakes his head, muttering, "I didn't blink that time and I still didn't see him."

Murata just sighs and shakes his dark head in disappointment. "I never told you guys that I was a ninja in another life? The skills are still with me!" He turns and looks at Vlad with a flirty look in his eye, and she gives him a what-the-hell look. "You called, my dear?"

Vlad rolls her eyes, "Yes, darling, I did. We saw you in the woods whenever the Bonies picked Amy and I up from the meadow, so I know for a fact that you know exactly who we are and why we are here. So, if you would be so kind, please explain to this bunch," she points towards the group behind her, "that we are absolutely, positively, utterly, completely, and obviously not spies."

Murata eyes her with a keen look in his eyes and he smiles, "I'm amazed you said that in one breath." Vlad smacks her head and mutters something about ADD kids. Murata smirks and walks besides Vlad, "Vlad and Amy are absolutely, positively, utterly, completely, and obviously not spies. Vlad, however," he adds as he slips his arm around Vlad's waist, "is my lover, aren't you _darlin_'?"

Amy's mouth drops open, Wolfram shakes his head in disgust, Conrad's eyes widen, Yuri goes, "Really?" and Vlad smiles as sweetly as she can and says lovingly, "Oh, honey." She grabs onto the hand that was resting on her hipbone and flips Murata over onto his back. He goes down with an bang, and Vlad stands over him with a strangely amused expression on her face, "Only in your bondage fantasies."

Murata groans and struggles to sit up. He grunts, "I like a girl who knows how to take a guy down."

"And I can admire a guy who refuses to give up. Don't push your luck too far today, kiddo," Vlad offers a hand and pulls him back up on his feet.

Amy openly gapes at the sage, now on his feet, bow his head and kiss Vlad's hand. _Whoa now, I'm not sure if this is legitimate or just an act he's putting on. Well, looks like Conrad is out of the game._ Amy looks down at Lord Weller's butt and corrects herself. _I stand corrected. There is no way in hell that Vlad is not going to resist that ass._

Wolfram breaks the awkward silence by saying in that bratty voice of his that makes Amy imagine of how hot he must be instructing his army, "If they're not spies, then what the hell are they and why are they here?" (Haven't you noticed what his favorite word is?)

Murata sighs and shakes his dark head. "Why must you cuss at me, Wolfram? You know it hurts my delicate, perfect ears." Wolfram gives him a revolted look. "Fine, whatever," Murata pushes his glasses back on his nose. "Why we don't take over Gwendal's office and chat about it in there? It's better than sitting out here and blabbing about planet Earth, and plus your fan club might over hear us."

Wolfram and Yuri turns slowly around at the exact same time to see a gaggle of maids drooling at the hallway entrance. Amy turns and looks, smacks her forehead and says, "For the love of God, really?"

Vlad just raises an eyebrow and uncharacteristically doesn't comment.

"Uh, right," Gwendal's eye twitches and he starts backing away to an open door leading to his office. (insert dramatic music)

"Ugh! I don't want to be attacked again!" Yuri groans and he sprints into the room and hides behind a curtain. Vlad's eyebrow raises higher as she and the other guppies enter the room.

Murata sits behind Gunter's desk, clasped his hands on top of it, and stares at them all seriously. Gwendal, grumbling something incoherent, shoves Murata out of his seat, who falls with a pathetic cry. Vlad, no longer able to raise her eyebrow any higher, simply raises her other one and Amy looks at her and says, "Ya know, one of these days, your face is going to stay like that and you'll never be loved. EVER," Amy extends the word so it sounds like eeeevvvveeeeerrrr.

Vlad sticks her tongue out at her, and Gwendal says irritably as he sits down in his proper place, "Now, can you ladies please tell us how you came to be in our world."

Vlad takes a deep breath and says calmly, "Amy and I were watching for a comet last night on our planet Earth." Her brow scrunches up, "You won't believe how weird it is explaining that we come from Earth. Anyways, for awhile, we couldn't see the comet, and then a star that I was watching started falling straight for us, so I kind of figured that it was the comet."

Amy chips in, "We started running as fast as we could away from it, but Vlad got caught up in it, and then I ran into it."

Wolfram gives Amy a weird look. "Why did you run into the comet? That's a stupid thing to do."

Vlad rolls her eyes at Wolfram. "Whenever you get friends Wolfram, you'll understand. Anywho, so we were spinning around in the comet, which freaked us out 'cause we kindof expected to burn to death, and we heard Shino's voice say… uh, what did he say, Reeves?"

"You two would do just fine."

"Really? I thought it was, 'You'll do just fine,' or something like that," Vlad makes her voice go low like Shino's whenever she quoted him.

"DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE TECHNICAL WITH YOU, VLADY?" Amy growls at Vlad, who just rolls her eyes at the blonde.

"Well, yeah. You might leave out the important details. Anyways, I think we blacked out, 'cause the next thing that we can remember is waking up in the middle of a field."

Conrad frowns and asks, puzzled, "I believe you, Vlad, but what I have trouble understanding is why did Shino summon you two. And why did he use a celestial being to bring you to our world?" He looks at Murata, directing the question to him.

Murata's glasses glint in the sunlight beaming in from the window, "I'm not quite sure why Shino brought the girls like he did. Perhaps they were miles away from the nearest water source and there was no way for them to fall into it." He shrugs and continues. "Now, Conrad, I'm surprised you missed a very important detail in their arrival. Tsk Tsk."

Conrad's brow furrows as he tries to recall what exactly he's missing. Amy looks at Vlad with an eyebrow raised, asking her what they're missing. Vlad shakes her head at her friend._ I have no idea what he's talking about. Was it the fact that I had to nearly promise myself to a nunnery to keep Conrad from being the latest rape victim? Wait… there is the fact that we can understand the language. I thought…_ Vlad snaps her fingers and blurts out excitedly, "Is it the fact that Amy and I can understand you language?" She turns to Amy, "Didn't you tell me that the only reason why Yuri could understand the language whenever he got flushed down the toilet (Yuri's face turns pink and he buries his head in his hands. "That's a painful memory.") was that he was half-demon? Oh dear God," Vlad's face turns white and she sits back in her chair, "You don't mean that Amy and I are…?"

Murata smiles at Vlad with hearts in his eyes, "Wow, she's not just gorgeous, but smart too!"

Amy jumps up at the exact time Wolfram stands and they both say, "No way!"

Wolfram glares at Amy and mutters, "Another pathetic excuse for a demon."

Yuri, who was silent through the entire interrogation, speaks up, "Wait a second, how do they know that I got flushed down a toilet?"

Wolfram whips his head around and glares at the duo. "Yeah, and what else do you know?"

"I know that you sleep in pink nightgowns with bows on it. I have a picture as proof if ya want to see it," Vlad states bluntly and pulls out her phone and flashes the picture to the room.

Wolfram's face turns a bright shade of red as Amy squeals, "AHH! SO KAWAII!"

"Everyone please shut up!" Gwendal yells as he slams his hands on his desk. "Are they really demons, Murata?"

Murata frowns as he says, "To be honest, I don't know what they are exactly, but I do know that they are related to the Demonic race in a sense, but they're not precisely demons."

Amy groans and begins to die on the inside. _Damn it! I really wanted to be related to Gunter! He could've given me some tips._

Gwendal stands up suddenly. "Conrad, who gave the girls the Gift?"

"I gave it to Vlad, but only after I discovered that Avron, a soldier under Wolfram's command, gave the Gift to Miss Reeves. Why is this any important may I ask?"

Gwendal's eye twitches and Murata's face lightens up as he realizes where Gwendal is getting at. "What he means," The Great Sage begins slowly, "Is that Shino and I were not the only ones expecting them and knew of their relation to the kingdom."

Vlad and Amy exchange a look just as Conrad and Wolfram jump up and run out of the room. Although Conrad managed to close the door behind them, Amy can hear her love scream out in fury, "DAMN IT! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME THAT GET THE REAL SPIES MIXED UP WITH THE WANNA BES?"

Yuri stands and takes Conrad's seat "So, Avron is a spy, Gwendal?"

Gwendal sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Apparently he is, Heika. Forgive me my ladies, but I'm afraid we're going to hold this meeting off until we clear up this cloud of danger. Now, we have to come up with a cover story for the two of you."

Vlad raises an eyebrow (_Dang my forehead is sore)_, "What do you mean? Do we have to hide from whomever knows about Amy and I?"

Gwendal nods. "That's the idea. Now," he looks at Amy and stares at her hard. She nervously shuffles her feet, after a few minutes she mutters, "Why is it always the old ones that check me out?"

Gwendal chuckles at this and says, "Touche. Now, you look similarly like Gunter's dead second cousin. She died when she was age of twelve of a horrible disease and Gunter sent her away to live near the ocean as her dying request. The story we will tell the court is that you survived the disease and traveled across the seas exploring them and gaining back your strength. From this day forward you will be pretending to be a countess, and I daresay that you will need royalty lessons," he finishes thoughtfully.

Amy sits in her chair with a stunned expression on her face. _So…just like that, I'm royalty?_ She's silent for three minutes and then she explodes upward and runs out the door screaming her heart out, "I HAVE A CHANCE! I HAVE A CHANCE!"

Gwendal's eye twitches. "Ah, and they call her 'Grace.' Now on to you, Miss Vlad."

Vlad sits up straighter in her chair. _I wonder what he'll make me be? Please don't make me be related to Conrad. Please don't be cruel._ "You can be a maid."

Vlad facefaults, and slowly rises up off of the stone floor. "Excuse me?"

Gwendal shuffles the papers on his desk, his focus slipping away from Vlad's now sucky life. "We have no other place in court that you could actually fit in. Miss Reeves has the look of royalty. You, unfortunately, do not. You will be safe as a maid, and you'll be close to your friend."

Vlad crosses her arms. "Let me make this easy for you to understand; I am not going to be a maid. I can barely clean up my own room and you want me to pretend to be a maid? Fine, but I get to clean up your room, and God knows what's going to happen to Mr. Fluffy Bunny and Mrs. Cutesy Bear whenever you're not there to hear their muffled cries."

Murata somehow sneaks up behind Vlad and wraps an arm around her waist as Gwendal's eyes go so round that Vlad is afraid that they'll pop out of his head. "How about this? Why doesn't Vlad come and be the Great Sage's assistant? It'll be a great cover up for her, and plus we can say that Amy met Vlad over her travels and Vlad stuck with her as they crossed over into our country."

Vlad is so surprised by Murata's suggestion that she doesn't notice his arm around her waist. "Seriously?"

Murata gives her a genuine smile and holds her hand in his. "Seriously. And it's not like you have to become a maiden or something. You just come along with me and help me with things concerning Shino and stuff."

"That's fine with me. Just keep her far away as possible from my room," Gwendal says from the doorway, startling the two of them. Vlad shakes her head and gently removes her hand from Murata's. _Oh my Lord. Did I just have a moment with Murata? I must be going crazy._

Murata sticks his tongue out at Gwendal's retreating back and turns back to Vlad. "How does that sound to ya?"

Vlad smiles and begins to walk out of the office with her new employer. (_I hope I don't have to sue for sexual molestation. The question is, who will I be suing; Murata or myself?) _"Sounds great. Um, where did Amy go?"

**Alrighty my loves. Sorry to say this, but Amy isn't here to commet, so you have to sit there and listen to meeeee. (MWHAHAHA) Now listen to this. Saturday night, I finished this chapter and was so excited to post it on Fanfiction. I go on here to post it, and it shut down EXACTLY the same time i tried uploading it. F.M.L! Anywho, hope you all enjoyed it. And I can promise you all, as soon as the month of April is over, I will post chapters so quick, you all be going "DANG, SHES GOOD." Please Review and Leave me sweet love notes.**

**LOVE AND DAGGERS,**

**RAIN AND SUNSHINE**


	5. Damn It

**Vlad here. I know I know its been forever and a day, but life came at me like a fing hurricane (which i so wished we had) and it took me a long time to find time to write. BUT here it is. So I shall write more at the very bottom. **

**Love and Daggers,**

**Rain and Sunshine**

* * *

Chapter Five

Greetings Damn It,

I apologize for this extremely late entry, and for the inconvenience of your rather stupid name. You see, I can't ever remember the password for things, and when I was trying to set you up like that idiot Anissina told me to do, I must admit that I became flustered and cursed (Then I discovered that she did one thing right and made you fire proof), and then you accepted that as your password and your name. Ah well, at least I can curse at someone that won't yell or bite my beautiful head off. (You don't think that's "gay" of me to say do you? That insolent Vlad keeps calling me that whenever I try defending my beauty. Amy starts to snicker but then beats the stuffing out of her. She must understand what my beauty means to me. Having pride in one's appearance doesn't make you homosexual, does it?)

Ah, I haven't explained in depth whom Miss Vlad and Miss Amy are yet have I? Well, it's a terribly suspicious story if I must say. I was training my soldiers, (when I mean training, I mean by making them run 6 miles without stopping. They are becoming rather flabby) whenever Murata runs off from the Great One's temple to the forest, disappearing from view. I didn't think anything of this; despite being the "Great Sage" he's more like the "Greatest Idiot Alive," so I thought he was off taking care of his bathroom needs behind the trees, or perhaps he pinned a vulgar human female clad in nothing but a brassiere and panties to a tree and humped the life out of it. It really wouldn't have surprised me if he did.

Anyhow, I decided that whatever was going on with him wasn't anything worth my interest and that my men were going to be occupied for a while, so I entered the castle in search of my dearest beloved,Yuri. We hadn't spoken in private about our upcoming wedding for a long time, and it has me concerned that he may be changing his mind, so I walk up the stairs to see his royal ass.

Yes, Damn it, I do adore him, but he gets on my nerves sometimes. I mean, he rarely has anything to do with me anymore, and when I, in his terms, "get the hint," and begin to pull away from him, he quickly snatches me up again with that charming smile of his and his eyes, those damn soulful eyes plead with me to stay. But I'm forgetting myself. This entry is not about the King, my not-so-loving fiancé; it's about Amy and the cursed one.

I open the office doors and there Yuri is in all his glory. **(Wolfram so fails at changing the topic.)** He was sitting in his desk bagging his head against the wood in frustration, and as that is going on Gunter watches with utmost fascination, as if he could imagine other things applying to my Yuri's banging noises. How can anyone think such repulsive thoughts of their King, my fiancé for that matter? I stride over to Yuri and hold his head in both of my hands to prevent damage to his brain (which I wonder if he even has one on some occasions) and to prevent future damage to Gunter's ass. "What the hell are you doing Yuri!" I yell at him. I swear that in some other life he had epilepsy or some sort of seizure problem.

Yuri snaps his head back from my hands. I must admit that this stung a bit, but I quickly covered the hurt that surely must have shown on my face with a stern look. He must never know how he affects me.

He stares at me with those disarming eyes and mutters, "Gwendal is going to drown me in this work load. Ugh! Anyways, what can I help you with, Wolfram?"

Call me pathetic, (and if you do I will find a way to make you burnable) but just hearing him say my name sends a warm thrill through my veins. I had to keep myself from smirking whenever I addressed Gunter. "Get the hell out of here."

"Ah," he moans trying to sound seductive and failing, "No, it hurts my poor heart to be parted from Heika. Please let me stay! I promise that I won't even listen to whatever you have to say!"

I simply glared at him and threatened him that if he loves that mop of a head of his that he better scamper off to the hole he came from, which he wisely did, sobbing. Yuri looks at me with those warm, yet chilling eyes reproachfully and growls, "I do not appreciate it when you tell people to leave whenever they are trying to help me with something."

I raise an eyebrow at that. "Would you prefer me to go back and let Gunter attempt to sexually assault you again?"

Yuri's eyes go round and he scoots as far as he can back into his seat. "Wha- NOO! No! No! No! What I meant was that you can't be bossing people around whenever it's my job."

I roll my eyes and lean against the desk. "Yeah, and let me say that besides being fair and just and all that crap, you suck."

Yuri growls that adorable growl of his and crosses his arms across his chest and defends himself, "No I don't! I just don't threaten everyone with a ball of burning hatred like you do, Wolfram." I internally wince at that. I know exactly what he is referring to, the panting soldiers finishing their fifth mile, and I wish to secure my argument against him, but what would be the use? Every time I tell him that the reason I train them so harshly is to ensure that they survive on the battle field and return safely, he turns away from me and mutters something about getting tired of me. It's not like I just get pissed and tell them to go drown in a lake… ok, so I do get over emotional occasionally and take my anger out on them. None of them have ever perished in combat so I've done my job to sheer perfection. What else does he want from me, besides ovaries? "Again, what do you want, Wolfram?"

My mouth went dry and I have to compose myself before I answer. "I-I wanted to discuss our upcoming wedding. We have so many details to decide on, and I've chosen a date."

"Wolfram," Yuri takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and my heart stops beating, "I've been wanting to tell you that…WAIT WHAT!" His eyes fly open in shock and he scoots so far back into his seat that he falls back. As he picks himself up he stutters, "Y-you've chose a date? Already?"

"Well, of course I did. You were taking forever to make one yourself."

"Whe-when is it?"

I smile as I said, "Next month, on a Friday."

He was quiet for a long moment while he stared at my face, his beautiful eyes bulging out of their sockets. I smirked, knowing that I finally rendered him speechless and felt a strange surge of pleasure (**Gosh you guys are perverted)** at that small accomplishment. And that's when it went to hell.

A soldier came in and announced that my presence was needed to handle a couple of humans who crossed over and was attacking my troops. As I ran out of the room, I couldn't help but hear a sigh of relief from Yuri as I made my leave.

My heart broke, again, at his obvious disgust of me. It seems that it doesn't matter how many changes I make in myself, nor how, ugh, _feminine_ I try to make myself appear, he is repulsed by me. My soul ached with that all too familiar pain as I ran down to saddle my horse and ride down to the battle scene, where I had the bad fortune to meet Miss Amy and..the other thing.

I arrive there and the first thing I see is Avron moping and moaning in the back holding his hand, and I picture a grisly group of oversized men whipping around some sort of knife they use instead of swords and prepare myself for at least a fight that would warm my muscles. To say the least, I was sorely disappointed.

Instead of a group of human men, there were two teenage human girls holding MY men's swords. I could see that they were blonde and brunette, the blonde being the shortest and the brunette being the tallest. The blonde seemed to be dazed for some reason I couldn't see and the tall girl had a cut over her brow and I felt a surge of anger as the thought of my men harming two young ladies crossed my mind. (Little did I know how wrong I was) She seemed to be analyzing the situation and, at the same time, stand in front of the blonde protectively. "What the hell are you doing!" I yell at my men. I run my fingers through my hair frustrated and climbed down off my horse. It would appear like I would have to handle the situation in my own way. Out of nowhere I hear my name being screamed out by a high pitched voice. Before I could I even turn around, that crazy blonde human tackled me to the ground while moaning my name. She was squeezing me so tight that I couldn't help but try to whisper, "Help?"

Anyways, I'm going to skip a couple of parts. You don't mind do you? Wait, I really don't give a damn if you did, Damn It. Strange introductions followed soon after the sexual harassment and Conrad came along, whenever he should have been protecting Yuri, and gave the gift of our language to Vla-thing. It was very strange after he did so cause he couldn't stop staring at her afterwards. I'm not complaining since this gets him away from Yuri, but he's been acting this way ever since. Whatever, it's not like I care of what is progressing between Conrart and that thing, although I wish he had better taste.

I'm gonna skip to the strangest parts of that day's events because this diary entry is getting to damn long! My hand is starting to cramp… whatever. So we saved Yuri from Gunter (the bastard tried raping my fiancé again! Yuri never learns) and ran away from the frenzied maids, and then we listened to the most ridiculous story in this universe's history! Apparently Ms. Amy and Vlad were sent from a completely other world by no other than our kingdom's guardian, Shinou! Unfortunately, that's not the unbelievable part; Amy and Vlad are some sort of breed that is similar to our Demon blood. Ha! I completely doubt that. Well, I can sort of believe it when it comes to Ms. Reeves strangely enough. She does appear to have a certain grace about herself that only my race has in our blood while Vlad (Dear Shinou I hate that name) is klutzy, scattered-minded, and stubborn. Well, Ms. Reeves is also random, but Vlad is worse. Waaaaaaaaaaaay worse. I mean, all she has to do is follow Murata around like the lost puppy dog that she is and do whatever he says (I must admit I do feel slightly sympathetic towards it whenever I consider the thought of obeying Murata. *shudders*). But no. She has to make everything so damn complicated! For instance, yesterday when I was drilling the soldiers that are under my command Vlad walks past us to go to Shinou's shrine. Instead of minding her own business, she stands there and watches for half an hour. Annoyed, I asked her what she wanted and in return she replied, "You to get off your lazy ass and tell your men to stop running. I swear this is the tenth mile I've seen them run since I woke up this morning."

I do not understand how she- I'm sorry, it can talk to me with such disrespect. Indignant, I retorted, "How dare you insult me! I can do whatever I want with my men, mind you, and they're the ones who are lazy. Look at them," I point over to the huffing soldiers who finished their final mile. I could feel my blood rising as one of the soldiers bent down to catch his breath. Have I taught them nothing? Arrgh! They are NOT suppose to show weakness, even during training! Anyways, she rolls her eyes at me and asks quiet impatiently, "Whatever. Have you seen Amy anywhere?"

Heh, like I was going to answer her truthfully after her impertinence. "Why would you ask me? I suppose she may be with Gunter learning how to be a real lady of court. You know, you should really take a leaf out of her book," I could feel the smirk curling up onto my lips as I saw her green eyes narrow. "Who knows? Perhaps you may get someone to like you."

I think I may have struck a nerve, for she looked like she was going to aim a punch for my face, but then I saw hurt cross her face and she merely walked off to Shinou's shrine. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I do feel slightly guilty about offending her, but Damnit she started it! ARGH! So infuriating.

Well, onto a different topic. Heh, truthfully I've been giving Miss Reeves etiquette lessons, and Shinou knows she needs them. She's hyperactive, gets off topic so easily, and she NEVER STOPS HUGGING ME! To make matters worse, nearly everytime she (in her terms) glomps me, Yuri walk past and gives me this glare. It sends my heart soaring in a way, just knowing that he's jealous, but I don't wish for him to think that I have some sort of relationship forming with her. Anyways, I believe that it would be quiet effective if I use Yuri's jealousy to get him to finally cooperate with me. Unfortunately, that does involve me to…ugh… flirt with Miss Amy, but she won't take it to heart right? Oh Damnit, maybe them coming here wasn't such a horrible occurrence after all… with the exclusion of Vlad of course.

Back onto the topic, Amy is very bright for a human, or whatever she is. She certainly has the qualities of a very honorable woman (**Amy: Oh how wrong you are sweetie)** and is a very fast learner, except when it comes to dancing. Oh. My. God. Gunter and I tried to teach her how to dance two days back and that was a complete failure. All we were trying to do was to teach her how to do a simple ball room two step (**I'm completely bsing this, so excuse me if I get this wrong. XD) **and she started doing something completely repulsive! She was swinging her hips, grabbing my hands and started to swing me around while singing something that goes along the lines of, "Maybe I like it…" Yeah, very strange, but (and I can't believe I'm saying this) it was fun in its own way. She laughed and smiled at my awkward movements in a very soft way that touched something deep inside of me… *sighs* Why can't Yuri look at me like that?

(**Blot mark here) **DAMN IT! There she is barging in again without knocking. I have to go. Ugh! Oh shit. She brought along Conrad. I HATE HER!** (Blot mark there)**

With Love,

Wolfram Von Beilifield.

* * *

**Vlad here! So, Ive decided that every fifth chapter with be a diary entry of someone in the story. Pretty neat huh? Anywhos, Let me get down on both knees and beg for forgiveness. I know its been awhile. I hope you all like it, and Please review this dang story. EVeryone who reviewed kept my spirits up and pushed me to write. Even if you want to flame it, whatever. REVIEW THE STORY!**

**Ah and Amy says hi. **


End file.
